


Sweeter Than Pudding

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: A little about Shirley's dreams at the end of Season Seven
Relationships: Shirley Feeney/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Sweeter Than Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



"So when am I gonna meet him?"

"Soon."

"Come on, you've been dating him a month now and you said it's gettin' kind of serious."

"I know, but he's very busy, being an Army medic stationed in San Diego. I mean the driving to and from Burbank takes up a lot of time in itself."

"Whatsamatter? Is he ugly or somethin'?" Laverne teased.

"No, Walter is very handsome, especially the longer you know him."

"I know what it is!" Laverne cried triumphantly. "You're afraid I'm gonna tease you two about getting married. That would make you Shirley Wilhelmina Feeney Meeney!"

Shirley shook her head. She tried not to think about last night's dream, the third one this week. The first one, she told herself that it was Walter, just taller and clumsier and not as bright. And that was just hugging and kissing. But the second one was definitely Lenny, talking to her in his Lenny voice and licking chocolate pudding off her, as he had a year and a half ago, although this time he didn't stop at her face. By the time she got to the dream of herself as trapped in a loveless marriage to Squiggy, who was a billionaire's son, she'd given up pretending to herself. She had a crush on Leonard Kosnowski!

Lenny, their goofy neighbor who she'd known since they were kids. It wasn't until she started seeing Dr. Walter Meeney that she saw Lenny in a new light. There was a definite facial resemblance, although Walter never contorted his face the way Lenny did. Was she subconsciously attracted to Walter because there was something familiar about him? And how would she keep Laverne from noticing the resemblance? And what would Lenny say? Or Squiggy!

It wasn't that she didn't like Lenny as a friend. He was sweet and loyal and not as perverted as Squiggy, or at least perverted in a sweet way, like how he really enjoyed licking the pudding off her face. And he was surprisingly good-looking when he was dressed like a normal person.

He was downright handsome, even dashing, in her dream as the chauffeur she was having an affair with. And, oh, how that boy could kiss! At least in her dreams. "Leonardo" had also licked and kissed her hand, sending warm shivers all through her. And when they went off to relive a happy memory of a bus station in Tacoma, minus the station and Tacoma but in the Cadillac, she was annoyed with her subconscious for switching to Laverne making out with Squiggy.

She knew this was wrong on so many levels, which was probably why the dream had ended in revelations of incest. But every time she kissed and touched Walter lately, she thought of Lenny. The boy she grew up with who wasn't too bright and yet knew things about herself that no one else knew.

She'd get over this crazy crush, and if she played her cards right, she'd achieve her long-held dream to marry a doctor. Maybe she could get Walter to wear a veil at the wedding.


End file.
